Damn Curses
by Scorpina
Summary: Just in time for Halloween. The Deadman seems to have angered a fan who attempted to slip him a love potion. Question is, what did she do? And how does it effect the others of the WWE?
1. Chapter 1

Damn curses.

Chapter 1- The fan that wouldn't take no

It was just one of those days for the Undertaker. Sometimes, all he asks is some time alone, but some people just don't get it. Taker had managed to go most of the day without an interruption, yet he had a creeping sensation drift down his spine. Someone was following him and keeping close. Many times he could hear them breath down his neck, and at one point when he stopped for lunch, the sound of a deep inhaling of air would break him from his meal. He turned to face the stalker, only to find them quicker on the draw than he was.

Frustrated that he wasn't going to get a moment's peace, he decided to go back to the hotel. But the day wasn't going to end that quickly. He had the creepy feeling crawl on his back. He turned and came face to face with a bubbly young girl. Her hair black and flowing as her skin was well tanned. She blushed uncontrollably and tried to hold back her girlish giggle. But it burst out of her like a sudden passing of air. "Oh my God! You have no idea how long I have waited for this!" she announced aloud.

Taker kept walking, trying to ignore the girl. He knew it was rude and frowned upon by the other guys, but she was a stalker. He doesn't take kindly to those the least bit. Yet the girl was bold as she began to keep up with him and was bold enough to reach out and clench onto his hand. Instantly, Taker pulled his hand away from her. "Kid, look. I ain't interested in you, or holding your hand," he warned.

The young woman only smiled. "You will be, I spiked your drink," she said with a smile.

This made the Undertaker pause in his steps as he slowly turned and stared at the girl. "You drugged me!"

The child like giggle escaped her once more. "My name is Tammy. I come from a long family of Gypsies and witches. So I know spells, the ones I 'drugged' you with is a love spell!" she announced as she tried to reach for his hand once more. "It's just a matter of time before you are mine"

Taker however wasn't impressed as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a pewter necklace, this stunned Tammy greatly as he tucked it back in. "I know what some witches do, but I got friends who are Wiccans. One gave this to me before I came back on the road. Judging by the look on your face… your little love potion ain't going to work on me"

He decided then and there to keep walking, yet Tammy kept catching up to him. "No… no, my spell is strong! I am warning you there is a curse attached to this! If you don't fall in love with me, you will suffer!"

The Deadman refused to listen to her and turned to Tammy with a stern look. "I am not interested, Miss. I suggest you go home before I press charges of stalking!"

The bubbly look in her eyes vanished as she turned to his tattooed arms. "May your friends fall victim to the spell, may the nightmares on your skin become flesh of your loved ones. You are a monster, and so will be those around you! The curse, can only be broken when I release you from it." Such a dark look came over her as Tammy scaled the deal with a firm slap came across the face of the Undertaker.

She stormed away soon after, but it made many people on the streets stop and stare at the large man who took the firm shot to the chops. "What the hell are you staring at?" Taker snapped back as he got to the hotel room.

He needed a stiff drink to forget about the day, but it was only two thirty in the afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2 The day just wears on

Chapter 2- The day just wears on.

Taker sat at the bar of the hotel, his head rested on the table as he called for another round of drinks. Just as his glass was slid across the table and to his direction, did a hand just as large as his stop it. Slowly he looked up and watched the thief take a sip of the beverage. "It's ok, it's just Sprite!" called out the familiar voice.

"Leave me alone Kane," muttered the Undertaker.

"What happened to you? Get dumped by someone, or something?" Kane asked as he took a seat next to his fictional older brother. Taker told him what happened that day and how he got slapped in the face to top it all off. Kane cringed along with him as he saw the hand print on the side of his face. It wasn't long before the others joined the bar side.

Triple H, Edge, Orton and Jeff Hardy sat around and heard the Deadman's story. "To top it all off, she cursed me… I think," he said as he raised his head off the table. "I'm getting too old for this"

"That's a new one, cursed! What she say would happen?" asked Orton.

Taker mentioned that his friends would become monsters from his flesh and blah, blah, blah. Kane snickered to the idea of it and knew not to take it seriously. "She probably read Stephen King's Thinner too many times. I'll bet an autograph would have gotten her off your back"

"Naw, this was the full out crazy, like the girl that gave me a vial of her blood. That's a vampire thing"

"Well you can look at the bright side. You're made aware of other people's cultures" said Triple H with a smirk on his face.

"Not funny Hunter" snapped back Edge. "This is to be taken very seriously"

Kane agreed, it was the last thing on his list was to insult someone for his or her personal belief. The curse idea though sounded beyond ridiculous, but he wasn't going to take it light heartedly. "Tell you what, tonight, we go our for some pool. We'll play a bit and I'll buy you a round of Jack Daniels how about that?" Kane asked.

"Sounds good to me, in the mean time. I'm going to go up stairs and lick my wounds" Taker muttered as he went to his hotel room.

Orton watched him leave and gave a snicker aloud. "Curses" he said with a grin before taking a drink of water.

"Orton, again. Don't perpetuate it!" snapped Edge and Kane. Ironically both men said the same thing at the same time. Kane had an uneasy feeling about all of this, not to mention a sick notion came over him. But the day grew worst. Kane remained in the bar as he watched the local news. Apparently late breaking news was just announced on the TV. But there wasn't much information to go on. Apparently someone was seriously hurt just a few blocks away from the hotel. But no details were given. The pit only grew deeper in Kane's stomach as he felt this was all connected somehow.

By the late evening, before the guys were to head out. Kane was able to see what happened on the news. Apparently a young woman threw herself over a bridge, she was alive when fished out. But has since died in hospital. Such news though, he kept to himself. Taker had finally felt better about the day and announced he was ready to kick some ass in pool. They headed out to enjoy a boy's night out.

Kane invited others like the Hardy Boys, CM Punk, Chris Jericho and a well-healed Batista to join in the games. But as the night wore on, the guys began to feel strange. Sick in a sense. And none felt more ill than Kane. He had snacked on chicken wings and a beer before going to the bathroom and be ill of it all. His stomach emptied itself as he couldn't understand why he felt so sick. When he came out, the guys were all laughing aloud at him. "What's wrong Kane? Beer too strong for you?" Asked Batista with a smirk.

"Coming from the man drinking Malibu rum and club soda" Kane snapped back.

"Lay off of Kane" shouted the Undertaker. "Now, we going to play some pool or not?"

Kane endured the night playing pool with the Deadman, yet soon found himself not the only one ill from the snacks and drinks. Orton was sick a few minutes later as everyone else felt ok. Kane however didn't look too good, Hunter instantly noticed. "Kane? You ok? You look rather pale!"

Kane couldn't answer. He found the room was spinning as he fainted to the ground…


	3. Chapter 3 The curse takes hold

Chapter 3- The curse takes hold.

Kane was rushed to the hospital. When he was checked in the doctors began to run test after test on him, yet couldn't figure out why he was pale and cold to the touch. All they could suggest was to take him back to the hotel for some rest. If his condition doesn't improve he was to come back to the hospital. Kane regained consciousness as they spoke and announced he was fine to go home. Hunter went with him yet couldn't figure out how his friend got so pale very suddenly. Worry spread of the H1N1 virus that everyone had been worried about. The symptoms came from left field much. But relief came over Hunter when he learned it wasn't the case. Kane had to be helped out of the hospital but announced he smelt something that tantalized his taste buds in the hallways. "Do you know what that is?" Kane asked Hunter.

Looking about, Triple H saw nothing of interest or anything that resembled food. "I think someone just snuck in take out. Come on let's get you home." Kane looked about, trying to find the smell of what tempted his senses, yet couldn't pin point it.

Hunter got Kane back to the hotel and helped him to bed. "By tomorrow, you'll feel better. Probably bad nachos or something"

Kane nodded in agreement as he tried to sleep, yet the night wasn't going to let him. Kane's mouth began to ach painfully as his stomach felt as if it were on fire. Everything inside of him burned like hell as his arms grew tenses. His legs grew restless as he tossed and turned in bed before falling out of it. "Damn it!" he hissed aloud. Wide-awake he couldn't decide what to do with himself that was until he heard it outside.

Kane had a loft on the outside of his hotel room, he heard a woman screaming in the darkness, as a man was demanding she take off her clothing. Kane felt something possess him. He leaped off the balcony fearlessly! It was the urge his body craved as he fell over two stories from his hotel room, landing feet first, indenting the earth nearly a foot. He followed the woman's screams. She let out one more in hopes someone would hear her. Kane walked slowly to the sight as there were three men standing around her armed with blades and were smiling with anticipation.

Kane couldn't explain what took hold of him, all he knew was that smell from the hospital followed, and it tasted wonderful…

Back at the hotel.

Dave began to feel itchy. All over his body he scratched uncontrollably. MVP happened to have been his roommate at the time and bought a bottle of gold bond from the hotel lobby. He was concerned the moment Batista sprayed the powder all over the ground and rolled in it. "Damn, you were series when you said you were itchy."

It brought little relief to Dave as he felt his skin crawl and swore he was getting harrier every time he looked down at his arms. "This is just between us right?" he asked of Porter.

He nodded to Batista and vowed he wouldn't utter a word to anyone.

As the night progressed, Porter didn't get much sleep as he heard Batista moving about in his bed, unable to settle himself or get to sleep. It bothered MVP. "Man, you got restless legs or what!"

However Porter was only answered by a sickening snarl of a beast, it grew worst when Batista's bed sheets began to rip apart! "Dave? Dave!" he called.

The mattress soon was torn up as Batista got to his feet. His back was turned to Porter, slowly Batista turned. His eyes were a golden yellow. His lips curled back and reveal fangs as he howled aloud. "Oh shi…"

Porter didn't have time to swear as he rushed to the bathroom and locked himself into it. Porter held tight as Batista thrashed himself against the door, snarling like an enraged dog. It grew worst when Porter saw five long claws break through the door and tried to rip it open…


	4. Chapter 4 the morning comes

Chapter 4- the morning comes.

The Undertaker woke the next day with a horrible feeling in his gut. Slowly, rising out of bed he went to the bathroom for a quick wash. He was too groggy at first to realize something was wrong, until the hot water splashed onto his face. He snapped out of the odd trance and noticed odd lumps on his head. Two of them just from the corner of his scalp had bumps, as his face looked red. "What the hell, the water wasn't that hot" he muttered.

Just then he heard a horrified scream coming from the room next to him. Kane always got his room next to Taker so they could talk when they wanted to as well as figure out the next day's events. Taker rushed out of the door and into the room of his friend where even he was horrified to the sight. The bed Kane slept in was covered in blood! "My God… KANE!" He screamed.

"I'm in the bathroom!" called his friend. Taker tried to get in yet couldn't the door was locked.

"What the hell man, I got to get you to a hospital! Who attacked you? Where are you hurt!?" Taker screamed through the door.

Just then Kane began to cry. "I'm not hurt!" he called. "Mark… I did something horrible"

This couldn't be happening. Taker knew that Kane was a gentle giant, what made him think he did something wrong… but the blood smothered in the bed did speak volumes. Something did occur in this room, and only he knew. "Glen…"

"Mark, close all the windows, make sure none of the sunlight can get in… please?"

Taker did as he asked, he closed off all the windows and blocked out the sunlight, and he gave the all clear to Kane to come out. He heard the door unlock and slowly open, Kane emerged from the bathroom, covered in blood from his chin to his torso. Taker stared at him wondering if it was all a joke, or… was it the curse the damn woman spoke of? "I… hurt people last night… four of them…" he whispered.

Kane went on to say that he heard a woman scream from below his hotel room, he leaped out of it and went to see for himself. Three men and a woman were in the shadows, the men were about to rape the poor woman when something snapped in him. "I took one… by the back of his neck… and… tore into his throat" Kane began to choke up as he couldn't stop himself. "I… drank their blood…"

"Shit" Taker hissed.

"What? Taker do you know what's going on? I nearly killed those people! Hell I drank blood from the woman they were attacking, I was no better than those perverted bastards!" Kane snapped.

It was then when Taker noticed the jagged fangs in the mouth of Kane, his eyes too altered in the darkness as his hand was burnt from the morning sun. That must have been what woke Kane from his slumber. The sunlight. Kane kept questioning the Undertaker as to what he knew, but recalled what he said yesterday about being cursed by a woman. "She really meant it… didn't she?" he whispered to him. "She really did curse you!"

"And those I care about" he whispered. "I got to see if the others are ok!"

Taker began rushing through the halls like a mad man. He banged on every door waking those inside of it. Triple H and Stephanie were fine but when he came to Batista's room, there was no answer. "Dave? DAVE!" he screamed.

Slowly the door opened as Dave Batista stared out at the Undertaker. His eyes were half open as he tried to keep himself awake. "What?" he asked groggily.

Peering past the big man, Taker saw the wood splints in the room as the bathroom door was nearly torn of it's hinges, it didn't help the fact that Batista answered the door naked!

Taker pushed past him as he looked over the room. The place was shambles as the beds had been torn to bits! Inside the bathroom, Taker saw a passed out MVP. Ripping the rest of the door off its hinges. Porter jumped and screamed as he begged Dave to stay back. "Porter it's me! What the hell happened?"

Porter looked to the Undertaker, as Dave began to awake, he questioned as to what happened to the room and why he was in the nude. "You turned into a fucking monster!" MVP announced. "You were trying to kill me!"

"What?" Batista asked. "What makes you think I did all of this!"

"You maybe a deep sleeper, but there was no way in hell you could have slept though this shit," Taker snapped at him. "God damn it"

Batista managed to get dressed before following Taker back to Kane's room. It wasn't a pretty sight to return to. Kane had wrenched the blood from the sheets and tried to drink it, everyone who came with Taker saw it and knew what was going on was no joke. "Take… what the hell is going ok?" Batista asked.

"It's a curse, and we got to find whoever casted it to remove it. If not… this is just the start of our troubles!"


	5. Chapter 5 The curse worms through

Chapter 5- The curse worms through.

"Let me get this straight, Kane's a vampire. Batista's a werewolf… and… what the hell happened to you in the past few hours!" questioned Triple H. The WWE took over the bottom of the hotel it was a meeting of the locker room that only got worst as the morning continued on. Taker's skin had turned oddly hard with a gloss to it, not to mention the lumps on his head have since become horns. "I swear Deadman, you're turning into that thinking demon on your arm"

"Damn that bitch," muttered Taker. "It's the curse! Question is, every bit of me is turning demonic, but the part that the necklace that I am wearing, it's still my normal skin!"

The news was about to get worst. Kane was reading up on the paper and the accident he read that occurred just the other day. When looking over the article, he looked to the Deadman. Kane recalled the woman's smell on his body, and that scent had blown in the breeze last night. But the smell was entrenched in blood. "Deadman, did the woman say she is the only one who could remove the curse?" Kane asked.

"Yeah… why?"

Kane showed him the newspaper. On the cover it displayed a picture of a woman… who threw herself off a bridge. "Oh shit" he muttered. "That was her!"

"Wait, what does that mean? Are we cured? If the caster is gone…" asked Batista.

"Dave, do Taker and I LOOK cured to you?" demanded Kane. Batista fell silent. "What the hell do we do now? I can't live off of other people's blood!"

"Wait… you're really drinking it!?" demanded Randy Orton.

Kane opened the paper and threw it at him. The article was about the four people Kane fed from the night before. "Shit… you killed three of them…"

"WHAT!" Tearing the paper out from Orton's hand, Kane read through the article and found Orton was right, the three men who tried to rape the woman was dead. Yet the woman was in serious condition. "Shit!"

"Ok, settle down… we can get through this, we got to find us a gypsy" Triple H announced. "Did that sound as weird to you as it did to me?"

"At the moment, I don't care if it's a fairy princess! We got to get this undone or else more of you are going to change. I'm a demon damn it!" Taker snapped back.

Edge however looked to be thinking. "That pendent… is Wiccan right?"

"So?"

"Would a Wiccan work? You said you got friends that are Wiccans right?" Questioned Edge.

Taker did, yet didn't know if they were well prepared in the craft. At the moment he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Taker began to make some calls to friends and asked for their help. But the moment he gave them details as to what was going on, they laughed at him and claimed it was impossible. Yet when Taker began to yell at them and state how serious he was, they stopped laughing. If anything, they were terrified and hung up the phone. "They either don't believe me or they are too scared to do anything. I cannot go out in public like this and Kane can't go into the sun. What the hell do we do?"

"Well we can at least tend to Batista. I got an idea." Announced Orton as he went to his bag and pulled out a chain necklace. Dave flinched to the sight of it and grew very uncomfortable.

"Batista, settle down it's only silver!" Orton called. Just as Randy was about to put it around his neck, did the necklace slip out of his hands. The room paused as they stared to Randy. He looked just as confused as they were as he reached out and tried to pick up the chain. But his hands… went through the floor. "What the fuck!" shouted Orton.

Taker approached Orton. His hand went right through the young superstar! "What's going on?" muttered Triple H as he watched his hand also pass through Randy. "It's like he's a ghost!"

Looking down at his arm, Taker saw his tattoo of 'another lost soul' was gone, just as the thinking demon vanished. Orton became a ghost.

Looking at the Deadman's arm Hunter realized that some of them were turning into his tattoos. As some were dealt with something more deadly. "She said those close to me would suffer the most… Kane's one of my best friends…"

"So she turned me into a blood sucking bastard huh? Shit man, but we got to beat it, there has to be a way. Let's find a gypsy person or a Wiccan… WHOEVER." An ill look came over Kane. "I'm getting hungry again," he whispered.

Everyone knew there was little time, Triple H announced for them to leave Kane with him and Orton to stick around. Everyone else had to go out and see if they can find anyone who could help them. "Take anyone with an open mind, and for the love of God, hurry" Hunter begged.

Everyone went their separate ways, however Stephanie stopped the Undertaker before he went out to join the others. "I think you need a woman's touch to cover your bright red skin Deadman," she said.

Much to the reluctance of the Deadman, he agreed.


	6. Chapter 6 The search

Chapter 6- The search

At the hotel

Kane was panting like a ravage beast, his eyes have since turned a crimson red, his breathing grew heavier and heavier with each passing hour as he tried to resist the hunger growing within him. Hunter had just managed to put a silver chain around Batista, despite how fidgety it made him. They decided to keep The Animal around just to be on the safe side. Orton tried to figure out what good he could do despite his ghost like qualities. "Hunter… I got to feed!" Kane hissed lowly to him. "I have to SOON!"

"Ok, Just settle down… it's ok" Hunter said as he tried to calm down his friend. Kane looked about ready to pull off his own skin. However, he went into drastic measures and bit into his own arm. Hunter was disgusted as was Batista. It was getting serious.

"Hunter…" Triple H paused as he heard his wife walk back into the room. He turned to his wife and saw the shocked look on her face. "What Steph?"

"Did you get… taller?" she asked.

Hunter looked about himself as Kane stood up next to him. Hunter use to be just under his nose. But now, the Game could stare Kane in the eyes. "You're in your socks" Kane muttered.

Hunter was getting concerned that he was now caught up in all of this now…

Meanwhile.

They stopped and stared, every one of them. Taker stuck out like a sore thumb as he walked with his over coat and hat. It was a hot day and Taker's makeup was running. His skin slowly gave way to the red flesh underneath. "Come on Taker, we got to keep moving, worry about it later. If anyone asks, I'll just say you're sun burnt" Edge muttered.

Taker sneered. "I'm keeping the hat on."

"You do that"

The two men had searched the streets of Detroit of all places, in search of anyone or anything that could help them. Edge found a few Wiccan shops, he went in first to speak to the people inside. When he pointed to the Undertaker out side, the reaction was the same all over. They screamed and fainted. Edge walked out and announced. "They were just in it for the fashion"

"Shit" Taker hissed. "What do we do now? We're in Winnipeg in just a few days!"

Edge then remembered the shops in Winnipeg and one that Jericho visited out of curiosity. The people in the shop knew their material. "Deadman, you're coming with us this time"

Taker normally doesn't go to the wintery place, but at this point, he was willing to try anything!

Back at the hotel.

Hunter continued to grow taller by the hour, not to mention his skin was getting rough to the touch. Batista had gone out with Randy Orton to help Kane. A local butcher shop would provide them with something for the Big Red machine to drink.

They returned with large foam cups and offered them to Kane. He drank one down out of desperation, but couldn't touch the others. "They taste horrible… and cold!" he protested.

"Suck it up Kane, at the moment you don't have another choice" Orton announced.

But in Kane's eyes, he did. And she was comforting her husband….


	7. Chapter 7 Kane Snaps

Chapter 7- Kane snaps.

Batista was the first to notice the look in Kane's eyes. "What are you doing man?" he asked. In a moment, Kane was up and his sights set on Stephanie. He licked his fangs as he inched closer to her. Batista tried to stop him but was swatted off like a fly! Orton was screaming at Kane to back off yet could do nothing in his current state.

Hunter turned around and had his wife behind him. He stared down Kane and found himself growling demonically! "What the hell do you think you're doing!" demanded Hunter.

Kane hissed back baring his growing fangs. "I need to have something fresh. I don't think werewolf blood is good enough…."

Hunter refused to back down, yet found that the angrier he got, the taller he grew! He was soon taller than Kane by an inch as his skin started to turn to scales. "Kane… I don't want to hurt you… please man… back off!"

But Kane wasn't in a listening mood. He tried to weave past Hunter and get to Stephanie. He was inches from her when someone took hold of his neck. Out of nowhere came Batista as he threw Kane across the ground as hard as he could. Kane bounced and rolled until he came to a stop, he laid on his back, as he seemed to regain himself. "Oh God… what am I doing!" he asked aloud. Pulling himself off the ground, Kane huddled himself into the farthest corner of the room. Stephanie was pale as she realized she could have just been killed. Hunter knew time was running out and there wasn't much more they could do, they needed help badly.

Edge returned moments later with an even redder Undertaker. Nothing was going well for them and it was worst as Hunter continued to grow upward. "Hunter…" whispered Edge.

"I don't know what the hell is happening to me" Triple H replied.

Taker stared down at his arm and realized the dragon in the castle had vanished from his skin. It was a long, serpent like that coiled through the castle walls. Hunter realized that what he was becoming. Just then Chris Jericho who heard the ruckus from all the way upstairs joined the gang. Edge filled him in on the events, which prompted Jericho to make an odd suggestion. "We're going to Winnipeg tonight, I know they got Wiccan shops there. We can see if someone can help us!" he announced.

"Chris, we're having rotten luck with that. All the shops we went to today were part timers just doing a job!" muttered Edge

"With all do respect Edge, those shops are owned by Wiccans and those who follow that belief. They probably just weren't working. But I strongly believe they can help us!"

Edge agreed with Chris, the group would leave early that day. Stephanie made arrangements to be transported in the personal WWE jet. Kane however protested. "I won't travel with you," he announced.

"Kane… you need help!"

"I know I need help damn it!" he snapped back. "But right now, it's safer if I find my own way there." He announced.

It was uncertain. No one wanted Kane to travel alone, not in his state of mind or condition anyway. But there was little choice, time wasn't on their side. The sooner they get help, the sooner the nightmare would be over.

By the afternoon, those who could travel packed their bags and headed for Winnipeg. Kane however waited for the night to fall before taking his leave. Taker took his bags so Kane wouldn't have to worry about traveling with them. He began to trek north but could sense he was being followed, slowly he turned and saw a few women trailing him, gawking and giggling with smiles on their face. "Kane! Kane! Can we get an autograph?" they called.

The temptation grew within him, Kane nearly turned around to face to women, but his conscious still spoke clearly in him 'You turn around, you won't control yourself' he recalled the little voice saying. But another voice spoke to him. 'You need to maintain your strength, if you are to survive…'

Kane was conflicted as he heard the heart beats of the fans echo in his ears. He could smell their blood from where he stood and the supple flesh, but he managed to control himself just long enough to run. He ran as fast as he could as far as he could. But it didn't help his hunger. When he came to a stop, Kane found himself standing before two rival gangs who were about to have a shoot out in a neighborhood. Their guns were drawn as each of them looked reach to kill the other, none care if their bullets would go stray and end up in the houses. The darker side of Kane's mind took over. "If they don't care about the life of another… then why should I care about theirs…."

He began to walk forward as the gun began to blaze. Yet the men took notice of him and watched Kane calmly walk between them. Amazingly they all stopped their fire. Kane's eyes locked onto the men as they were all apparently drawn to him. "One at a time…" Kane whispered sadistically. To his own amazement, the men dropped their guns. And just as he whispered, one by one, they walked into his arms…


	8. Chapter 8 the calm before the storm

Chapter 8- The calm before the storm.

Kane arrived in Winnipeg that very night, he met up with the others at the hotel when Hunter instantly noticed something off about his friend. "Those aren't the clothes we left you with!" he said right off the cuff. Looking over their friend. Kane wore a new pair of jeans and a matching jacket, he tried to hide the fact that it was a new outfit, but tried to explain he felt like a change of clothing. Yet it wasn't flying with his friends.

"There's no way in hell you were just 'in the mood to buy some clothing' You're NEVER in the mood!" growled Orton. "What happened man?"

With his lie gone, Kane confessed he hunted again last night. Hunter was fuming mad and demanded why. "You know what happened the last time, how do you know you didn't kill them!" he hissed lowly.

Kane looked Triple H dead in the eyes and said. "I know… because I made sure they were all dead"

No one could believe their own ears as Kane told them what he did willingly. He killed two gangs who were shooting out one another in a neighborhood. He believed he did the world a favor without costing an innocent life. "I did what I had to do, and now I feel better than ever! I can help you guys!"

"No, no you ain't helping us" Taker growled lowly. "You aren't even listening to what's coming you of your mouth!"

The looks Kane endured gave even himself chills, but slowly he was thinking over his past actions. "How many?" asked Batista.

Kane muttered under his breath. "What?" demanded Orton.

"Twelve" He said a little louder. "I had twelve of them! OK!" he demanded. "Look, I am sorry I had to take a life to keep the hunger at bay. But I wasn't going to put any of you at risk because of it! Those men were going to kill each other anyway!" Kane snapped back. "So quite judging me and let's see if we can cure ourselves before it really gets out of hand." Kane stormed past his friends as he checked into a room, one that wouldn't have windows.

They all gathered in the hotel room with Kane as they spoke of ideas and plans. Taker could no longer bring himself to go out in public since he was now fully red and looked more demon than man. Triple H's transformation was getting more difficult, he had exceeded the heighted of the Great Khali. His hands were getting longer as were his feet. His ears grew pointed as his jaw began to ach and snap every time he opened it to eat. Batista's silver chain was losing it's effectiveness, Randy Orton seemed to become more and more faded as the time passes but it was just the start to everyone's problems. Taker knew for a fact that this was going to spread. "We're just the first wave, the second wave will infect the whole locker room" Taker announced aloud. He could feel it in his bones, for the first time he felt helpless to do anything about it.

Edge and Chris Jericho however were not about to give up. They decided they would venture out into the city to see if they can find anyone to help them, Jericho had a good feeling about it, Edge was just hoping that they can get everyone cured before it infects him.

Making haste they rushed out into their rental car and began to search the city streets. Chris was familiar with a few places when he comes home for a visit. The first few shops were a bust, and the most well known store proved to be just as much of a disappointment as the last. Yet neither man knew someone was listening in on their please for help. They walked out of the store, as Chris was so desperate he was going to go on Tweeter for help. Yet when he announced the idea, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and came face to face with a woman. "What's this I hear about a curse?" she asked.

Edge and Chris looked to one another, unsure if they should say anything, however desperate times calls for desperate measures. Edge began to spill that a crazy gypsy woman who later took her own life cursed his friends. The young woman nodded and announced that she had heard of such curses but they are only evoked if the person is very bitter to what became of the situation. "Let me guess, over a man no doubt?" she asked.

Both blonds nodded to her. "Let me see for myself, I can try and help you. If not, I may know someone who can." She explained.

Edge got on his cellphone as he called the guys. They have since moved to the arena since Hunter was outgrowing the hotel room. Edge and Jericho were quick to bring the woman back with them as she introduced herself as Dee Dee. But everyone calls her Dee.

Chris filled her in as they got to the arena. When they arrived, Stephanie was first to greet her and asked to keep an open mind about the situation. The first person she encountered was Triple H. He laid on the floor in a locker room. His core had stretched beyond intention, it was so awkward that he couldn't even stand on his own two feet anymore. What was worst, his body continued to change. Dee only nodded and asked to see the others.

She walked through Randy Orton, she encountered Batista and his growing animalistic behavior, and then she saw Kane. He looked to be the most conflicted of all as he tried to struggle with his past actions. Dee was rather silent as she took everything in, the first words from her mouth were. "Who was given the curse?"

The Undertaker came out of the shadows in his full, demonic form. Dee looked him over once and realized it was him. If anything, she looked rather disgusted. "Should have known" she muttered lowly.

"What does that suppose to mean?" he demanded of her.

"Only you would have been dumb enough to piss off a gypsy woman to get yourself cursed like this! You couldn't put her down gently huh?" Dee demanded.

"But can you help them?" Edge asked.

"Yeah, I am not one to let a poor animal suffer" Dee said as her gaze turned to that of the Undertaker. However Taker turned to Kane.

"I think she was talking about you," he muttered to Kane


	9. Chapter 9 The Wiccan assist

Chapter 9- The Wiccan assist.

Dee had looked over everyone and knew they were under the power of a horrible curse. Yet in the back of her mind, she figured the Deadman must have done something horrible to really piss off whoever cursed him. She was most concerned for the Big Red Monster Kane, upon hearing he had taken the lives of thus far 15 people. The woman he accidently drank from was still alive, what was important though was that he still showed regret. Dee took him off to the side and questioned him as to how he was doing.

He was silent for the most part. "I'll live" he whispered lowly to her. "But for how long, I don't know. There's a terrible pain in my chest" he explained.

Dee took him to a trainer where he measured the heart rate of Kane. He was disturbed to his findings. "His heart is slowing down" the trainer announced. "How is that possible?"

Dee was worried as she took Kane out of the room. "This is more serious than I thought Kane. And it's only going to get worst if we don't move quickly"

"Did Taker mention Batista is a werewolf?" Kane asked aloud.

"Damn" she muttered lowly. Time was very much against Dee as she began to look through the books she happened to have been carrying out of the store. Kane was peering over her shoulder, yet couldn't help but smell the blood through her skin, there was another scent in the air that he couldn't put his finger on. It's kept temptation at bay.

"What are you wearing?" he asked innocently. "I don't think I had ever smelt such a scent before"

"Dragon's blood" she announced. She then paused to her reading. "Triple H, is he…"

"Turning into a long, scaly lizard? Yes" Kane replied without pause. "Question is, why?"

"The curse has turned you all into something on the Deadman's arm. Orton's a ghost, Triple H a dragon. Taker is turning into the demonic man that he is…"

"Hey!" hissed Kane. "He's not a bad person!"

Dee however stated it has yet to be seen and proven. She continued to turn the pages in order to find a cure when she heard a scream. Kane and Dee quickly went to investigate. It was Hunter. He was growing larger by the hour and yet he couldn't move. He was over 3 meters long, yet his body looked the same, what freaked them out was his spine, his upper body was a great distance away from his lower half. And it was getting worst. "I… can't… move," he moaned painfully.

Stephanie turned to Dee out of desperation. "Isn't there anything that can be done?"

"I am but one person, I am doing my best!" Dee replied as gently as she could.

Kane however had an idea. "Hand me some of the books and tell me what to look for"

Dee wasn't certain about it, yet since there was no time, she agreed. The two went back to the books as Kane began to flip through the pages rapidly. Dee was amazed as to how fast he could read, then again, that was the whole vampire aspect coming through. He breezed through three books by the time he discovered something, he looked to Dee and pointed it out to her. "Dragon's blood is a plant?" he asked.

"Yes"

"In high concentrations, it can remove evil, right?" Dee paused from her reading as she turned to Kane curiously. "You think Dragon blood can work on us?"

A nod came from Dee, yet there was a problem at hand. "You have yet to redeem your mortal soul for what you have done," she explained. "A life is a life, yet… well… we'll do a test first"

This peeked Kane's curiosity as it did the other. Batista, Taker and Edge followed the two outside. What stunned the locker room was the fact that Dee brought Kane out into the sunlight. He hissed aloud as he couldn't take the brightness, quickly. Edge tossed him some sunglasses to cover his eyes, since then the light didn't bother him as much, yet his skin still crawled to it. "What does this prove?" he asked. "I burned before!"

Dee nodded to him. "You burned since you lacked blood. But now, you're quite content and settled. But we have much work to do. You need to repent for the woman you nearly killed. If she does die, then your in deep shit" Dee stated without sugar coating the truth.

"But, what about those gang men I killed… I did that in cold blood!"

Dee however explained a little something to Kane, the men were intending on killing one another, despite being in a heavily populated area. Stray bullets would fly, go through windows and kill by standards. What he did was called a 'smart feeding' "No one innocent suffered for your hunger" she explained. "I just suggest you think without your fangs!"

No one uttered a word at first, yet Dee was quick to get on the move. She had much to do and little time to do it in. She called some of her friends who shared her faith and announced what needs to be done. Taker however wasn't convinced to her.


	10. Chapter 10 The three sisters

Chapter 10- the three sisters.

Two other women had arrived at the arena. Dee was quick to fill them in on the events as they realized how serious it was when they noticed the large, red man in the building. "Oh… I see… but how fitting!" stated one.

"HEY!" growled the Deadman. "If you haven't noticed, I don't think I deserve this kind of treatment. I am not a demonic man!" he snapped back. "Where's your hocus pocus that will change me back!"

"Take, back down!" snapped Kane. "You aren't the only one suffering here. Hell, Hunter needs help. He can't move!"

"Step aside" the girls called. They walked out of the room, the two girls armed with back packs as they went into the room that held Triple H. Kane looked to the deadman as they followed the girls to the locker room.

The door was locked as Stephanie sat outside of the room. "They won't let me in" she said. Kane was about to speak until they heard Triple H screaming aloud. Stephanie rushed to the door, trying to open it. "HUNTER! HUNTER!" she screamed. It seemed like hours had passed until it opened. The three women walked out. "Ok, we did the best we could…" Dee explained.

They parted as Hunter came out, he was still tall, but he looked less scaly, all he had to do was support a set of dragon horns. "It beats being over 5 meters long and growing. That sucked!" he announced.

"So… what did you do?" Taker questioned.

Dee explained that her and her Wicca sisters Summer and Mindy were able to suppress the curse using dragon's blood. "It's all we can do for now until Kane here repents. Until then, they are all stuck. "Good, so what can you do about me?" Taker asked.

Dee looked to her sisters as they looked to her. Mindy took her sweater off a hung it off of one of the horns. "Hang around for a bit" she announced as the girls tended to Batista.

Taker sneered as he turned to Kane. "Whatever the hell you have to do to repent yourself, do it fast!" growled the Deadman.

Kane sighed aloud as he tried to figure out what he could do. Just then, his mind turned into the woman he attacked. Her thoughts became his. He zoned out for a moment as he began to see through the eyes of his victim. Someone was in her room with her, staring down. They looked displeased. 'Bitch' he heard the voice say. 'I made a deal so they wouldn't come at me anymore! But no, they have to get killed and now I am to pay double…'

Kane snapped out of his trance when Taker gave him a firm slap across his face. "Kane!" he shouted.

The big Red machine paused as he looked to Taker. "I know what I have to do…" in the blink of an eye, Kane had vanished. Taker didn't know what the hell was going on until the sudden shifted in weight snapped him out of it. Looking beside him, Edge had hung his jacket on Taker's free horn.

"OH! Sorry, I thought you were a really cool coat rack!"

"Your ass is grass later Edge," hissed the Deadman.


	11. Chapter 11 Kane's chance

Chapter 11- Kane's chance.

He ran from the arena as quickly as he could. Kane was soon to notice that all who passed him appeared nothing more than blurs and specks of light. However he found his speed decreasing and come to a sudden stop when he smelt it. The scent of Dragon's blood was in the air. He looked about and found the Wiccans had followed him, their arms were crossed as each of them took turns glaring at him. "What? What I do?" he asked aloud.

"You shouldn't be running off like that, not in your condition" Dee announced. "Care to explain?"

Despite Kane's clear power and strength advantage over the three women he didn't give them any lip, he learned from the Deadman's mistake. "I hear her, the woman I harmed. She is still in the hospital but she's in danger" Kane spoke of the vision he had of the young woman he nearly killed and how she wasn't alone in the hospital room. A boyfriend or husband was there, and the incident he caught her in with the three men wasn't a coincidence. She was sold off to pay a debt, she was meant to be raped to make things even. "I can feel it, her fear. She can't move for some reason, I know I didn't hurt her that badly. But it doesn't make up for the fact that I did" He said aloud.

The three looked to one another and felt his compassion to save the woman. "One of us should go with you, to be sure you do the right thing. On the other hand, this is what would probably be your saving grace." Dee announced.

"I think he should have at least something to detour him from feeding again. I see his victims only increase with each time he feeds. First it was four, then twelve." Stated Summer.

"Indeed, and him in a hospital…" muttered Mindy.

"I can control it, I don't have the urge to feed. Please, let me do this?" he asked.

As the sisters debated on the idea, Kane patiently awaited their decision. In the end, they agreed to let him go and do what he felt needed to be done. Kane smiled to them and thanked all three for their understanding. In a flash, he was gone once more before their eyes as he rushed back to the site of his first attack. "He better know what he's doing," muttered Dee as she turned to her sisters. "We better get back inside, Orton is walking through walls."

"Shouldn't we help the big red guy?" Mindy asked.

"We just did"

"No the one with the horns" stated Summer.

Dee thought it over. "Naw, he was dumb enough to piss off a Gypsy, let him suffer a while"

Meanwhile.

Kane had arrived at the hospital in less than an hour, his strength and speed had easily tripled, but he just learned he could fly when he came to the Canadian/US boarder. He found the hospital the woman stayed at and was quick to walk in and make amends. He came to the desk and questioned about the woman who was submitted a while ago with her blood drained. Much to the nurse's surprise, she stared at Kane oddly. "How did you know that?"

"Oh, I read in the paper" he lied.

"It was never published in the paper, husband's request"

'Shit!' Kane thought to himself. He could sense the nurse reach down for the security button, when Kane tried an odd tactic. "Forget what I said" he whispered lowly and made direct eye contact with the woman. Much to his surprise, she blinked a few time before she turned herself to look back at her computer. When she looked at Kane once more, she spoke to him as if they had just met.

"Can I help you sir?"

This time about, Kane had his story figured out without leading on to any suspicion. "I just received a call, my sister. She was hurt badly. Her blood was drained or something"

The nurse fully co-operated and announced she was just checked out by her husband no more than an hour ago. But she was concerned. "When she arrived, she was only drained partly of blood, there was a gash on her neck and easily fixed, yet she left in a wheel chair"

"Do you know where they went?" Kane asked.

The nurse didn't know, but she over heard the husband speak of a promise he had to keep. Kane felt a pit in his stomach as he rushed out of the hospital, he took deep calming breaths as he tried to figure out where she could have gone. It was then, he felt his mind slip from him as he saw through the perspective of his female victim. She was wheeled out of the hospital, sedated and drugged by her husband who vowed their money troubles would be over after tonight. He could make out streets and other landmarks he had seen before. Kane knew where she was being taken. But didn't have much time…


	12. Chapter 12 back in the locker room

Chapter 12- back at the locker room.

"Really?! For how long!" demanded Hunter.

The Wiccan sisters were hard at work once more. Hunter began to grow again so they forced him to lie down on the ground. He was ordered to stay there until farther notice. "I don't see what good that will do him," announced the Undertaker.

Dee however was able to reach up, grab one of his horns and forced him down to her eye level. "Plain and simple Deadman, he's growing too fast to adjust. At this rate, his spine will snap and sever beyond any repair. His lower body will crush under the weight of his torso. Kapish?" she hissed lowly.

Hunter heard every word as he lay on the ground. His hands began to skim across as if it were a comfortable bed, he announced "Ground is good… I like it, it's nice, and cool and just be sure no one steps on me," he announced as Stephanie got him a pillow to be on the safe side. However Dee had other worries on her mind. Night was falling and it was a full moon tonight. The silver chain on Batista's neck would not calm the transformation. He would become wild. There wasn't many in the locker room that would be able to keep him under control or at least subdue the savage animal. It was part of the reason why she didn't want Kane to leave in a hurry. He was one of the few would could go toe-to-toe if need be with Batista. The best they could so was lock him into the closest room and block every door with a forklift. It was just done recently when Vince McMahon wondered into the locker room. He looked about and walked through Randy Orton, unaware to the events that had occurred. He saw his son in law sprawled on the floor and growing little by little as the time passed. But his full attention came to the Undertaker. He stood out like a red thumb with horns.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vince demanded.

Everyone turned and saw Vince, he stood puzzled and confused to the events before him. But his main focus was on Triple H. "Hunter… What's going on? Why do you have horns?" he demanded.

The comment stunned even Hunter as he reached his forehead and felt little points emerging from his skull. "Oh, well I'll be" he muttered lowly.

"We can explain dad…" Stephanie said aloud until she looked about herself to get the full picture. "Uh… maybe not all of it"

Mr. McMahon however wasn't thrilled with what has occurred in his locker room. Stephanie did her best to explain what had happened and the three Wiccan sisters who attempted to help them. Vince stared at the three young women before him who stood rather unamused. "Sir, if you don't mind. We have some serious work to do. For example, you just walked through Randy Orton"

Vince turned and jumped as Orton stood behind him. After regaining consciousness, Mr. McMahon stared about as he saw how twisted his locker room became. "Just tell me this is curable?" he begged.

"Well, we're working on it. You see a gypsy's curse is hard to remove, even after when the person who casted it threw themselves off a bridge to ensure it sticks. Isn't that right Deadman?" Dee asked with a glare.

"She wanted to marry me and slipped a love potion to me… how… I don't know!" he snapped back.

"You couldn't have put her down gently?" Vince asked aloud.

"Why the hell is this coming off as my fault!?" Taker demanded aloud.

The argument grew so loud, no one heard the locker room door that held Batista begin to moan and strain. No one saw the crack in the thick metal, as the forklift began to move….


	13. Chapter 13 Kane's redemption

Chapter 13- Kane's redemption.

Back in Detroit.

Kane had managed to follow the scent of the woman through the streets of Detroit. He could smell her through the population of millions as he recalled her smell from his first encounter with her. It wasn't long until he found her at an abandoned factory with the man who checked her out of the hospital, he had injected her arm and made her limp. "It will all be over soon! I promise" he whispered to her. "And for me"

Kane waited in the shadows as he watched the back doors open. Four men came into the building and surrounded the two. "I don't take kindly to little fuckers that get my men killed! You didn't have anything to do with that do you?" demanded the oldest of the four.

The one who stood by the wheelchair shook his head. "No, I swear! I mean you saw what happened. My own sister was nearly killed!"

Sister?

Kane felt nearly ill as he watched a brother betray his own flesh and blood and for what? To weasel out of a debt he knew he never should have taken? He felt his lip curl as the rage flowed through him, but he made sure to keep silent as the men continued on their conversation. "Well, she's all here for you. Drugged so she cannot resist… like you asked"

"Good. Rocko, take her over their and have her ready for me!" Kane began to stalk the man who wheeled the girl into the back room, none were aware of the hidden door it contained.

Rocko had thrown the woman onto the bed, her eyes moved about rapidly in her head as she tried with every ounce of strength to move. But he had other ideas in mind. Rocko wasn't going to wait his turn. He began to strip down then and there and reached for her blouse.

That was until a hand caught his wrist, Rocko came face to face with a very demonic looking Kane who smiled with wicked intent. His free hand clasped over his mouth as the Big Red Monster pinned his prey to the wall. He leaned in and whispered. "I won't let you harm her, I won't let you be tempted again" Without hesitation Kane tore into the man's neck and drained him dry of his blood. As he finished though, the crack of a gun was heard as a sharp pain ripped through his back.

Moving away from the wall, Kane saw the exit wound of a single bullet. He came face to face with the four remaining men who stared down at the corpse of their fallen bodyguard.

"You… It was you!" the brother of the woman demanded.

Kane knew he should be in more pain than what he felt, but for the moment, it felt like he was pinched in the back and then the front. "What man sells his own sister to pay off his debts?" Kane growled lowly.

The man smirked. "I would have done it myself, but they don't swing that way"

"You aren't leaving here alive…." Kane whispered below his breath.

"Strange, I was going to say the same thing to you" The men began to open fire. A barrage of bullets hit their mark as Kane felt his body burn. But he wasn't falling. In fact, he hardly felt the pain of his flesh being torn. He charged the men and took all of their blood without hesitation, however he spared the brother and waited for the woman to regain movement of her body. It wasn't long until she came too, at first confusion came over her until she saw Kane holding her brother by the neck. She screamed aloud as Kane released him, a moment of silence came over her as she looked between Kane and her brother.

"What I did to you a few days ago… there are no words as to how sorry I am, for what I've done. But, just so you know. Your brother sent you into that alley to be physically harmed, he nearly did so again"

She stared to her brother who tried to explain that he didn't have a choice. But the moment the words came past his lips, his sister moved away from him as quickly as possible. She stunned herself as she stood next to Kane who was riddled with bullet holes throughout his body. "You… sold me…" she whispered through her tears. "Not once, but twice!"

Kane stared down the selfish bastard and announced. "Don't make me hurt you. From here on, you leave her alone. And if you ever come near her again, I will be forced to take your life! Understood?" Kane roared aloud.

The man could only bring himself to nod his head, but his sister wasn't so forgiving. "He can't leave here, he had done this before. And to other women!" she protested.

"Stella, please…"

"No Rick. I am not going to cover for you anymore! And I know everything you had done. You never learn! Even when a loaded gun is aimed at your head, you will say anything to save your own hide! You told that to all the girls you called girlfriends, how come I read their obituaries in a matter of weeks after you were 'dating' them?"

She turned to Kane with a desperate plea in her eyes. "Please, he won't learn. I know he won't! Look what nearly happened to me!" she cried.

Somehow, for some reason, Kane could tell who spoke the truth, and who spoke a lie. He could hear the hidden agenda in the woman's voice as she begged him to kill her own brother. He knew the brother lied as well, yet what to do about it? Kane looked down at the woman and suggested she leave, she did so without hesitation, but he caught a look in her eyes, a glare with a sinister smirk as she walked out of his line of sight.

The brother, Rick shook fearfully before Kane. "Please… please!" he begged.

"First, you come clean right now, did what she say was true?" he asked.

Rick nodded his head that the women he dated here killed, but not at his hands. The men who lay dead at his feet were responsible, they wanted his sister for 'payment' because she too owed them money. "I swear to you it's the truth. They killed my girlfriends to send me a message!"

"Then why did you drug her?"

Rick couldn't give an answer. He was too frightened. Kane sneered down at the man and turned his back. "My warning stands as is. I strongly suggest you keep away from your sister for the rest of your life!" Kane ran out of the building and went back to the arena. He was a little slower as the bullet wounds worried him. He was struck everywhere, and yet he wasn't dead. He was getting concerned. As he found himself standing before the arena in Winnipeg, Kane went in through the back where he heard everyone running and screaming. The howling of a wolf gave him a good idea as to what had just occurred.

"If it's not one thing, it's another" he muttered lowly to himself.


	14. Chapter 14 Werewolves and bullet holes

Chapter 15- Werewolves and bullet holes

Earlier that night.

As Vince tried to make heads or tails as to what was going on, he could hear Randy yelling at everyone to move and move now. "What the hell is your problem?" Vince demanded of him.

He then saw it, a long, clawed arm began to scrape against the wall that had a forklift before it. It made a whole through the solid steel door and the markings along the wall were at least an inch deep. "You ought to be grateful I didn't have zombie tattoos!" Taker announced as the door began to rattle from every forceful bash. Hunter knew he was stuck on the ground, unable to move or else he would risk server spin injury. Stephanie however already took hold of her father and ordered him to run. Taker didn't move as Orton looked about and tried to warn any others in his view.

The Animal was about to be unleashed.

The door was forced open as many ducked to the flying forklift. An angry werewolf stood before them as he howled into the night. His sights set on the Undertaker. "Aw shit" muttered the Deadman as Batista gave a full charge at the Undertaker. The two giants flew through the air and wrestled one another against the floor. Taker tried to hold down Dave. All the while he screamed at him that he wasn't a monster.

"He's wild! He can't hear you!" screamed Dee and her Wiccan sisters. They stood in fear to the rampaging werewolf before them. Taker however managed to hold Dave down long enough to get to his own feet and throw him hard across the floor.

"Someone get me a damn newspaper!" he ordered.

Batista however set his sights on the Wiccan sisters and began to charge at them, none of them moved as Taker screamed for them to get out of the way. However, Batista found himself nearly frozen in mid air. A small yelp came from him as he hit the ground hard. Kane had come from nowhere and grabbed the nap on the back of his neck and dropped him to the ground. The room was silent as Kane walked before Dave and turned to his werewolf friend. "SIT!" he ordered.

Much to the shock of the room, Batista sat in wait of him. His growl was gone as the Wiccan sister turned to the damaged monster.

"Shit man…" Orton muttered as many noticed his bullet-riddled body. "First off, how the hell did that work?" he demanded.

Kane smirked to his friends and announced he had five dogs at home. "All of them were puppies at one point. All I did is what the mother dog would have done. Apparently it works on werewolves to," he said with a grin. But then his face turned serious. "Now… about me"

"It's always about you huh Kane?" joked Hunter. Yet when Kane turned around to face Triple H, did he truly see what was wrong with his friend. "Christ…"

"How come he's not dead?" asked Taker as he examined the holes. One he could nearly see through all the way.

Dee and her sisters were worried. Should they break the curse now, Kane's body would become mortal and he would surely die from his wounds. There was only one other option. "We need Dragon's blood" Dee announced.

"The plant?" asked Hunter. However an uneasy feeling came over him as the three sisters stared down at him with grins on their face. "Ah shit" he muttered.

The sisters took Kane off to the side as Taker loaded Hunter onto a new forklift, all the while he kept turning back and staring at Batista who remained seated on the ground. Dee however called him over, Dave followed her like a loyal dog as Taker rolled his eyes. "How come only those two are acting like what they have turned into?" Hunter asked aloud.

Taker however glared down at him. "You want me to grab a pitchfork and start stabbing your ass with it?"

"I'll pass thanks…" Hunter paused as he felt his skin crawl. "I don't feel so good"

Taker noticed Hunter's skin appeared loose, some of it even looked like it was forming into a fleshy puddle under him. "What do you think those chicks are going to have me do?" he asked the Deadman.

"I don't know, but the sooner we get Kane better, the sooner you and I go back to normal…" Taker paused as he looked over his shoulder. A smirk came over his face. "Twenty bucks that Batista isn't paper trained" he muttered lowly.

Hunter was more than willing to take Taker up on his bet.


	15. Chapter 15 The odd practice

Chapter 16- The odd practice.

"Uh… is this really necessary?" Kane asked nervously. It was only so long ago when the girls told him they had to use some of Triple H's blood to heal the bullet wounds. He grew even more concerned when Summer had requested a turkey baser for the job! Since then the Wiccans had tied him out back. Kane was suspended in mid air as the ropes around his wrists and ankles were connected to the three transport trucks.

Dee looked down at him and explained everything was a precaution. "If you thought getting shot was bad? This is going to burn like the fires of hell!" she explained. But they had to wait for one more thing. Hunter had to become more dragon than man for it to work.

"Hunter and I don't have the same blood types! Won't it make me sick?" Kane asked with worry.

However Mindy put his mind at ease and explained the process. Kane was more vampire than man right now, with the bullet wounds he took, if he had been mortal, death was guaranteed. "But since you are clearly walking and talking before us, this is the only way to heal you. It was that or the blood of the person who cursed you"

"And she's dead" Dee announced. "We all read about it and Hunter told us earlier. Speaking of which, where is the bastard?" Dee looked behind her and found Hunter was being dragged out of the arena by the Undertaker with the help of Edge and Jericho. Chris however announced it would have been easier if they moved some boxes and used one of the wheel trolleys to do it. Hunter looked as if the transformation was getting worst. He began to growl aloud as his jaw snapped and contorted. Fangs grew out as his mortal skin melted from his body. "He's almost ready" Dee muttered.

"Do you have a plan for what happens when he transforms?" Taker asked of her.

There was a smile on her face. "Don't I always?"

"No" many voice announced.

Taker however was distracted by the fact his friend was held in place by cable cars and looked about read to be torn apart by three trucks. Suspended off the ground as one false start of a truck would tear him apart. "Why the hell is he like that!" Taker demanded of the three Wiccans.

They didn't say much as Dee called for the doctor to have Triple H 'donate a pint' Mindy and Summer were doing a final look over Kane wounds and picked out metal bullet fragments with tweezers. The wounds were clean and Kane was ready. Hunter fought a little before the trainer could take the blood needed. Batista assisted the situation and held down Hunter's arm. In werewolf form, he had strength beyond any could imagine. Time was against the sisters, Hunter began to transform more rapidly, he found the strength to roll over onto his stomach as his spine snapped and began to expand.

"Ooo, that's not good" muttered Jericho.

The Wiccans were quick to take the blood and begin the process of healing Kane. They used the turkey baser and filled it with Hunter's blood. With care Dee began place a few drops around the wound. At first, Kane felt nothing. Until he heard his flesh sizzle, he screamed aloud in utter agony, Dee was quick to begin the process and filled the wounds with the Dragon's blood. All the while, Hunter began to move about as his spine grew thicker and stronger. He was able to move yet couldn't do so very well. A long body made it difficult for one to control.

"Can you women work any faster!" Taker demanded as he noticed the look in Hunter's eyes. The demonic look took hold of his friend as a forklike tongue began to lash past his lips. Jericho had to bide them some time. Without warning he ripped Taker's jacket off his shoulders and rushed up to Hunter, he jumped onto his shoulders and forced the jacket over his eyes as he held on for dear life.

"Hold him a while longer!" Dee called as Kane began to scream louder and louder to the sound of his flesh frying from the blood. The process took long as Summer knew she had to resort to drastic action. She ripped open the blood bag and poured it all onto Kane.

Everyone stepped back as the blood slithered it's way through the wounds. Kane began to lash about so much. The trucks began to move. Slowly, inch-by-inch the trucks came forward as Kane tired to break free from their binds. "IT BURNS! IT BURNS!" he screamed aloud unable to deal with the pain any longer. The Wiccans jumped as they heard one of Kane's bindings break from the truck. He was too fast to stop as he broke free from the chains and began to try and take the blood off his body. All the while, Chris Jericho became a reluctant cowboy as he rode Hunter like a bucking bronco!

"What the hell is going on? How is this going to help us? Taker demanded. He turned around to face the Wiccan sisters, when Dee suddenly came from no where and knocked him out with a single shot….


	16. Chapter 16 END

Chapter 17- an odd conclusion

"Are you sure it's for the best?"

"Trust us Stephanie, it would be a lot easier than trying to explain what happened later on. Should they recall the events, I don't know how they would take it."

Stephanie McMahon stood outside of the locker room doors along with the Wiccan sisters, they had done everything they could and worked fast to heal the others, all who saw them practice their unusual medicine were inside the locker room they stood before. Stephanie was worried for her husband. She was worried for Kane and the Undertaker, everyone who was affected she worried for. But soon they heard stirring, the sisters decided to take their leave before the men realized what had happened to themselves. However, if they played their cards right, they would chalk up their odd few days to bad dreams.

Stephanie just didn't like how the girls set them up. As the Wiccans left, Stephanie heard stirring in the locker room. Someone was nearly ready to scream when it came to a very abrupt halt, She waited nearly an hour longer when the first to emerge was from the room was Kane. He looked between Stephanie and the open locker room door and tried to find a logical explanation. "Uh… Yeah… I think we may have had too much to drink… maybe… last night?"

There was a smile on her face as she saw Kane clench a towel tightly over himself. He was red in the face and soon spread through his whole body as he was unable to bring himself to speak. Stephanie however said it was ok for him and the others to come out. "You were pranked boys! Come on" she called.

Slowly and reluctantly, they came out of the locker room. The men who had been turned into horrible creatures appeared normal again. However the Undertaker wasn't about to stick around as he stormed away from his friends. They all woke in the locker room butt naked. Chris Jericho was the first to wake, followed by Taker who quickly clasped his hand over the mouth of the young Canadian who was about ready to scream out in horror. Taker however looked about the ground and saw empty beer bottles and horror movie cases scrambled about the floor, he knew none of them drank the other night, he knew it was impossible for Triple H to be passed out drunk, he never drinks! And there was no man on God's green earth that would have the guts to steal his pant!

Taker was quick to find his locker room and dress. His mind burned as he could hear a haunting chant overcome his ears, his mind kept flashing a blood soaked Kane, a very hairy Batista and an odd, misshapen Triple H. He then looked down at his skin, and found markings all over his body, Wiccan writing.

The Deadman knew something had happened, something drastic that was forced from his mind. He looked to the closest mirror and nearly did a double take, for a moment, he thought his skin was a glossy red as thick black horns protruded from his scalp.

He felt strange still, not like himself the least bit. Only time would tell if he could recall the full events, he knew something happened to his friends and himself, for the past few nights were nothing but blurs.

But he remembered seeing blood in a hotel room and Kane covered in it….

The End?

Author's note.

Ok guys, I keep apologizing for the delay of this story, in all honestly, I haven't been able to make myself write for nearly two months! And I didn't know how I was going to end this story. I am so sorry again for the delay and I will try to be more prompt the next time. I PROMISE!!!


End file.
